Consumer objects come in a variety of design and colors. An owner may wish to change the overall look of an object.
For example, hunting equipment, such as gunstocks, binoculars, range finders, etc. typically are manufactured in one color such as black. The owner may wish to change the appearance of the object, such as by applying a camouflage pattern thereto. Current avenues for applying images to objects utilize water transfer printing processes. In a water transfer printing process, the image is ink that initially is on the surface of water. The object is then dipped into the water and the ink image coats and etches into the surfaces on the object. This is an expensive process as it is performed using costly equipment in a controlled environment (e.g. temperature, humidity).
Typically, the object must be taken or shipped to a facility that performs the transfer process, adding to the cost and the time required. The process of image transfer from pigmented inks on film suspended in liquid has always been a complicated environmentally controlled process, permitting this process to only be performed commercially with selected individuals and supporting equipment. The development of the present invention allows a retail consumer to perform a similar process within a non-controlled environment and limiting the need for technical support and equipment.
Besides hunting equipment, other objects that are suitable for transferring images include sporting goods, automotive parts, household goods, electronic goods, etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a self contained kit that allows an owner or user to perform the image transfer process without the need for costly equipment or a controlled environment or to purchase additional tools or materials to water transfer an image onto an object.